


An Unfortunate End

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And in a start, he woke up suddenly in the frigid, dead night.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	An Unfortunate End

And in a start, he woke up suddenly in the frigid, dead night. He cursed the ineffectiveness of melatonin under his breath, waterfalls of sleep medication only serving to trap him in an impenetrable haze throughout the day.

Riku drearily glanced at the body that lay beside him; perhaps it’d be better were it a shell, an inanimate, unfeeling object. Perhaps if that damned day he’d fallen into an eternal, dreamless, sleep, finding peace in death instead of being subjected to such a horrific, cosmically unjust fate, all would be right in the world.  
A sharp twang pierced his heart, and he silently scolded himself for letting thoughts so abjectly selfish cloud his mind. 

Sora was alive. He could smile. He could talk. He could ramble about about his misadventures in working retail, begrudgingly complain about his upcoming chemistry final and the sheer breadth of what he had to memorize, impatiently drum his fingers on the steering wheel while stuck in congested traffic and trash other drivers in frustration, and he could watch campy horror movies with him on starlit weekends, violently insisting that he isn’t scared, yet nonetheless having his feelings betrayed by the goosebumps-pinpricks on his arms.

Three months. It had been three months since the wretched incident. Long enough for the severity of the situation to become lucid to Riku. Not long enough for him to be at ease with it.

A sudden wind ruffled his hair and pushed his long bangs into his eyes, sparking boisterous laughter from Sora: “You look so stupid right now,” he giggled, his eyes bastions of blue light, brilliantly reflecting the twilight sky before them. They were walking back to their dorms after grabbing some coffee after a particularly arduous biology lecture, the door’s chime jingling after their exit. 

“At least I’m not downing liquid diabetes, dumbass,” He returned with a smirk, earning a playful scowl and sharp “Hmph!” from the other.

The smaller brunette laid his head on his shoulder, prompting pink to overtake his cheeks. Christ, he had it bad. In that instant, the universe melted away, past and future amalgamating into sweet, somnambulatory, figments of his imagination. There was him, and there was Sora, childhood friends who stood on opposite precipices of temperament with a bridge of love-platonic or otherwise-that would never break.

When it happened, it happened too quickly to really process. Riku’s intuition gnawed at him; they were being watched. Not wanting to bring down Sora’s mood, he showed no acknowledgement of their stalker, though he knew the former likely realized this too. He could be intelligent...in his own way. But he should’ve done something. He knew he should’ve ran into the campus bookstore, ordered an Uber, God, shown any sort foresight for the danger that would follow. 

The presence made no sound. No breathing. No footsteps. But Riku’s heart pounded harder and harder as it slowly closed the distance between them. 

A tall, pallid man with silver locks tackled him to the ground with herculean strength, his face obscured by darkness. Riku let out a gasp as the monster snapped his legs his a sickening crick, rendering him unable to escape, a mouse stuck under the ever-so-sharp claws of a cat. 

“No, Riku! Leave him alone!” cried Sora, anxiety permeating every aspect of his voice. He rushed at the bloody entanglement only to be swatted away with ease. Over and over again, he repeated the futile endeavor, left a battered, ruined, mess.

“Sora...stop, please,” Riku whispered, accepting his impending death, his heart aching at the sight of a brutalized Sora. The vampire ignored him and bore its teeth, ready to finish off its prey.

Weakly running at the two one last time, Sora pressed his silver necklace against the thing’s skin, prompting a painful cry and immense fury, it moving to neutralize the more immediate threat. Thus, in that instant, it punctured the smaller brunette’s neck and gluttonously drained his blood, and so with it, that twilight from his eyes. 

White-hot-fury, paralyzing fear, and utter despodence flooded into Riku with tremendous force. The vampire, the murderer, approached him, hungrily eyeing a second meal, but before it could, it was interrupted by the pounding footfalls of their friends: Axel, Kairi, Roxas and Xion.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Jesus fucking christ. What the hell happened?!” shouted Kairi, driving the vampire off with a hiss: there could be no witnesses to his hunt. 

“Hospital. We have to get Sora to a hospital,” Blurted out Riku, his normally busy mind entertaining no other thoughts. 

“Right. Right. Oh my god,” Kairi cried, tears streaming down her face. The group had been going home after watching a movie.

Nodding, Riku’s vision blurred and his eyes fluttered shut, only to open again to the sight linoleum floors and the pungent smell of bleach. He’d spent three days asleep, luckily sustaining only cuts and scratches from the ordeal. Sora however…

Even--the doctor treating the two--let out a long sigh and gave the news to him straight. “He’s in a coma. The chances of him waking up are extraordinarily unlikely, and if he beats the odds, he won’t be the Sora you knew.” Despite his cold disposition, he shot Riku a sympathetic glance. 

Riku's core was filled with despair. He couldn't stand being pitied, but he couldn’t muster much malice; the immense loss he felt dulled all pain, and he was lucky to have anyone willing to treat Sora at all. He made it a point to visit the boy each day, telling stories of the mundanities of his days, bringing stupid, tacky trinkets he’d like because of course he could, making it clear just how much he loved him. After a while, it seemed almost normal.

Almost.

Naturally, he received a frantic call from Even informing him that Sora was missing from his hospital bed. His friend group went crazy looking for him. Had some sick bastard stolen him away? Did he flee in confusion? But realization hit Riku like a brick, and his heart sank into his stomach. No way. There was no fucking way. There was heavy knocking on his door at midnight, and he opened it to reveal his best friend and love of his life with the warm tone of his skin absent, claws adorning his slender hands. 

“Can I come in?” He asked with a toothy grin.

Riku shut the door in terror. This was not a good idea. This was surreal and completely fucking insane. He knew that. But it was Sora. And he was back. So he opted to hurriedly nod and let him in, immediately interrogating the other. How did he feel? How did he get out? Was he still him? Riku profusely apologized for doing this to him. 

“Aw come on Riku, I feel better than ever!” He let out a little laugh, which pulled at Riku’s heartstrings, which shifted into a slight frown, “But I’m just so, so hungry.”

Riku was too tired; too many sleepless nights, too many times reliving his trauma. He’d deal with everything in the morning. 

“I’m going to bed. Stay with me?” He asked, trying to hide his pleading tone.

Sora was hesitant. Frankly, he had come to say goodbye. But he was far too soft to deny Riku.

So there he was, silently sobbing now. Sora, of course, was wide awake. Riku chided himself for his inattention, for forgetting that Sora was no longer quite so human.

“It’s not fair. It should’ve been me.” Riku cried out in a strangled sob. Sora gently stroked his cheek, embracing him, nearing his face to a point where Riku should feel his breath but couldn’t.

“No. No, it shouldn't've,” Sora asserted in an uncharacteristically quiet, vulnerable, and morose tone. Unable to contain himself any longer, he bore his fangs and completely drained Riku with little resistance, tears streaming down his cool cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so it probably sucks but I was bored during class today and wanted to write something for Hall of Ween.


End file.
